robotsindisguisefandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Meltdown
Metal Meltdown is the twenty-ninth and the third episode of Transformers: Robots in Disguise Season 2. Plot While trying to apprehend Saberhorn, Strongarm and Grimlock struggle to recreate the teamwork Strongarm had with Sideswipe. Synopsis Steeljaw finds Kickback scavenging junk and attempts to apologize for using the other Decepticon as bait during their last meeting and offers him build a different team. Kickback declines, claiming to be on a new, more appreciative team now and, after giving Steeljaw the boot, heads off. In the scrapyard, Russell is placing items in a new display case, which he proudly tells Denny is his collection of souvenirs from their adventures with the Autobots. Meanwhile Strongarm is attempting to get some teamwork going with Grimlock, however he literally storms through the course she's constructed, demolishing the Billy the Breakfast Beaver figures representing bystanders and a representation of a bridge. Strongarm is unhappy that she's unable to get the same level of teamwork that she had with Sideswipe, and Denny is horrified at the destruction. Affairs are interrupted by Fixit announcing a Decepticon has been detected. As Team Bee heads out to the quarry, Russell asks Grimlock to bring him a trophy. The Decepticon in the quarry, Saberhorn, is collecting ore. Bumblebee sends video of the Deecpticon to Fixit, but Fixit is unable to locate Saberhorn in the Alchemor database and the three Autobots have to go in blind. Strongarm's attempt to coordinate an attack with Grimlock is cut short when the Dinobot simply charges in and ends up demolishing Bumblebee by accident. Strongarm finds herself at the mercy of Saberhorn's sword until Bumblebee recovers and takes over sword-fighting the Con. Strongarm tries again to coordinate an attack with Grimlock, but ends up being knocked off a cliff, and is only saved by Grimlock grabbing her hand. Saberhorn finally manages to relieve Bumblebee of his Decepticon Hunter and prepares to finish him off, however Strongarm is able to retrieve the weapon, and when she and Grimlock rejoin their leader, Saberhorn takes some of the ore and flees. Fixit is able to identify the ore as thermotanium, a mineral used in starship construction. Russell smells the opportunity for a souvenir, and when Fixit tracks Saberhorn's signal to the steel mill, the Autobots have to bring Russell and Denny to run interference with the humans that will be there. Denny and Russell disguise themselves as guards and relieve the two guards on duty at the steel mill. The Autobots find Saberhorn using the furnace to melt down the thermotanium. Bumblebee moves in first, however when Strongarm attempts to use a hoist to work with Grimlock, the Dinobot disregards her and charges in. This goes badly and results in Strongarm and Grimlock dangling from a hook, leaving Bumblebee alone again to combat Saberhorn. Watching on the security cameras, Russell spots some dripping thermotanium and goes to grab it as a souvenir. Unfortunately this takes him right under the feet of the combatants, allowing Saberhorn the opportunity to use Russel as a hostage. With Bumblebee now unable to strike Saberhorn, the Decepticon forces him into a viaduct and starts filling it with molten metal. Strongarm and Grimlock are finally able to work together to release themselves and land on Saberhorn, causing him to drop Russell. While Grimlock holds the Decepticon, Strongarm rescues Bumblebee from the viaduct, however Grimlock inadvertently allows the Decepticon to escape after throwing him through a wall. Elsewhere, Steeljaw tracks Kickback to a swamp and discovers the other Decepticon is using the crashed back end of the Alchemor as a base. Back at the scrapyard, Russell adds his torn jacket to his trophy case. Fixit announces he's used a computer in one of Windblade's caches to access a Cybertronian database, and is able to identify Saberhorn, but is disturbed to find the Decepticon was indeed a prisoner on the Alchemor. Passing Saberhorn on his way in, Kickback reports to his bosses Scorponok and Glowstrike, who grumble that their minions are all incompetent. Steeljaw introduces himself, having followed Kickback in. Featured Characters Autobots * Bumblebee * Fixit * Grimlock * Strongarm Decepticons * Glowstrike * Kickback * Saberhorn * Scorponok * Steeljaw * Random Decepticons Humans * Denny Clay * Russell Clay Quotes "Hands where we can see them, perp. And, uh, thoraxes and mandibles too." : —'Strongarm' "You're a little outside of your Jurisdiction Autobot would't you say? Regardless, I'm always up for a test, of metal." : —'Saberhorn' teaches the Autobots of screwing the rules "What were you doing Grimlock? I said distract and attack!" "I know, but who was supposed to do which?" : —'Strongarm' and Grimlock "Even were you to somehow climb out, dear rival, I'd only deposit you back in. I'll be staying to make certain of your demise." : —'Saberhorn' knows the cardinal rule of putting an enemy in a deathtrap Trivia * Glowstrike and Scorponok's crew includes a host of generics recolored from existing models, including several originally from Prime: ** A black, bright-green and teal Insecticon. The colors match the Bombshock toy, but are laid out entirely differently. Dangit. ** A dark gray and stone-blue Vehicon ** A yellow and blue Air Vehicon ** Two Backtrack/Ransack-style Cyclones, one purple, one black-and-green ** An orange and blue Airachnid (sans spider legs) ** Two Chompazoids, one burgundy, one light brown. They have different jaws than Underbite, lacking, well, underbites. * Apparently just like Megatron, Kickback is also a Decepticon Brony Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes